The present invention relates generally to permanent magnets, and more specifically to a new process for making miniature (typically 0.1 to 10 millimeter) rare earth permanent magnets with dimensional tolerances as small as one micron.
The present invention relates to new processes for fabrication of precision miniature rare earth permanent magnets, and to the magnets so fabricated. Typical magnet dimensions for the processes disclosed range from about 0.1 to 10 millimeters, while dimensional tolerances as small as one micron can be attained.